


Falling For Mr. Right: A Diary/A Adam Driver Fan Fiction.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Diary of a Young Woman falling in love with Adam Driver.

_It Seems Like Any Other Day, As If It Happened Only Yesterday, Until That Day I would Never Forget, When I met and Fall in love with Adam Driver, I should Introduce Myself, My Name Is Julia Marcie Parker, I'm 40-years-old, 5'7, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, The Fateful day happened when I was at a condo in Los Angeles, I walked out on the balcony of the condo wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, i was standing by the rail of the balcony looking at the view, when out of the cornet of my eye, I saw Him standing on the balcony, he was a few feet away from me and was also looking at the view, until he turned his head and looked at me, I saw him, he was 6'3. black hair, hazel eyes, he was wearing underwear, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, a warm coat, we was looking at each-other for over an hour, He started walking toward me as he continued looking at me._

"Hello", He said as he looked at her. 

"Hello", I said as She looked at him. 

"My Name Is Adam Driver, what's your name?", He asked as he looked at her. 

"My Name is Julia, Nice to meet you, Adam", Julia answered as she looked at him. 

"Nice to meet you too, Julia", Adam replied. 

_During the next few hours Adam and I continued talking, neither of us didn't realize our hearts were beating wildly at each-other._

"Julia, do you want to go out on a Date with me?", Adam asked. 

"Oh, I would love too", Julia answered. 

"Great, I'll pick you up around 5:00?", Adam asked as he looked at her. 

"That'll be wonderful", Julia answered as she looked at him.

_We Went our Separate Ways, I went to my house, that evening i was getting ready to go out on my first Date with Adam Driver, I was wearing a grey silver sparkled color dress, and had my shoulder length blonde hair done up nicely, I was also wearing perfume too, and i had some silver low heel shoes, until I heard a car pull up in front of my house, i heard the driver-side door open and close, footsteps were approaching, I heard a knock on the front door and the doorbell ringed, I walked toward the front door, turned the front porch light on, looked through the peephole, that's when I saw Adam Driver, He was dressed in blue jean pants, black shirt, He looked so handsome, I couldn't help by smiling as i was looking at him through the peephole, I composed myself, and decided I shouldn't be keeping him waiting, unlocked the front door and opened it, His eyes went wide when he saw me wearing the grey silver sparkled dress, his eyes was moving up and down my body as if he was in a hypnotic trance, until He broke the silence._

"Julia, you look so stunning", Adam said as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh, Thank You, Adam", Julia replied as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"I've brought you something", Adam said as he took out a rectangle shaped box from his pocket. 

"Oh what is it?", Julia asked as she took the rectangle shaped box from his hand. 

"why don't you just open it and see", Adam answered as he looked at her. 

I started opening the rectangle shaped box, until I was surprised when i saw that it was a blue Sapphire and Diamond Accent Pendant on Sterling Silver Chain, I looked up at Adam, he had a loving smile on his face and was looking at me with love in his hazel eyes. 

"So do you like it?", Adam asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes, I love it, It's so beautiful, Thank You", Julia answered as she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. 

"Here, let me give you a hand", Adam said as he helped her put it on her neck. 

I walked through the doorway, closed the front door and locked it behind me, Adam took me by the hand, we walked across the front porch, down the front porch steps, across the sidewalk, toward his dark blue 4-door Toyota car, He opened the passenger side of the door, I sat in the driver seat of the car, He walked around the car, opened the driver-side door, he sat down in the driver seat, He turned the car on, and drove off, about an hour later we arrived at a Romantic Restaurant, he drove the car in a parking lot stall outside of the Romantic Restaurant, He started putting on a Disguise, he put on a black baseball cap, and dark sunglasses. 

"Why are you wearing a Disguise?", Julia asked as she looked at him. 

"Because I don't want our first date to be interrupted by Autograph Hounds", Adam answered as he opened the driver side door. 

Adam walked around the car, toward the passenger side door, He opened the passenger side door, I got out of the passenger seat of the car, he closed the door behind me, we started walking inside the Romantic Restaurant, We sat at a table in the back of the Restaurant, It was the Quiet part, We started having the Romantic Dinner, another hour later Adam took me back to the house, he walked me to the front door. 

"I had a great time", Julia said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"So have I", Adam replied as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

We slowly moved closer to each-other, and started kissing each-other on each-other's Lips, our fingers intertwined with each-other, Adam started moving away from his, as he hand started slipping away from my hand, he walked down the front porch steps, across the sidewalk, he got into the driver seat of his car, turned the car on, We waved good-bye to each-other as he drove off, I went back inside the house, I started thinking about Him, and wondered if He was thinking about me too, The Next Morning I returned Home from My Errands In Town, I noticed that there was a Message on my Answering Machine, I turned it on, and I was thrilled when there was a message from Adam. 

"Julia, I'm sorry, I'm afraid i can't come over for our second date, because I've just got a movie script from a Movie, and I have to look at it, i'll talk to you later", Adam's voice said on the answering machine. 

I couldn't believe It, I sat down on the couch, and started crying, that evening, I was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, I didn't have anything else to do,

after putting the dishes away in the cabinet, I cleaned up the kitchen sink, I walked into the living room, sat down on the couch, I started thinking About Adam Driver, I started thinking about him for over an hour, the warmth body heat of his body when he was holding me in his arms, the smell of his Cologne, the love in his Hazel Eyes, the loving smile, I just can't stop thinking about him until i heard a car drive up on the driveway in front of my house, i heard the driver side door open and close, muffled footsteps approaching the front door, I heard a knock on the door and the doorbell ringed, I got up from the couch, walked toward the closed front door, turned the front porch light on, I looked through the peephole of the closed front door, I was stunned when i saw Adam Driver standing on the front porch of the house, I couldn't believe it, what was he doing there, I decided not to keep him waiting, I unlocked the door, and opened the door, He saw me looking at him. I noticed that he had one arm behind his back, as if he was hiding something. 

"Adam, you have some nerve to come crawling back to me, You left me a message and telling me that you can't come-", Julia said until she stopped in mid-sentence when Adam put his arm out. 

I was stunned when I saw a Bouquet Of Red Roses, I looked at Him, He looked at him with love in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, This was part of a surprise that I've been planning, will you ever forgive me, Julia?", Adam asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

I took the Bouquet Of Red Roses from Adam's Hand, and put them down on a Table, I Put My Arms Around Him, and Kissed Him On His Lips.

"Of Course I Forgive You, Adam, Of Course I Forgive You, I better put these in some water", Julia answered as she went to put the Red Roses in water.

I came back after putting the Red Roses in a Vase full of Water, I saw Adam still standing on the front porch, I looked at him with love in my eyes, he looked at him with love in his eyes. 

"I have another surprise for you", Adam said. 

"Oh what is it?", Julia asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"If i told you then it wouldn't be a Surprise, but first i have to blindfold you", Adam answered as he took out a large Handkerchief. 

He placed it over my eyes and tied it on the back of my head, he took me by the hand, through the doorway, he closed and locked the door behind him, he lead me across the front porch, down the front porch steps, across the sidewalk, to his car, he opened the passenger side door, he helped me get in the passenger seat of the car, he closed the door behind me, he walked around the car, opened the driver side door, got into the driver seat, turned the car on and drove off, about an hour later we arrived somewhere, He drove the car in the parking lot stall, he stopped the car, turned it off, got out of the driver-seat, he closed the driver side door behind him, he walked behind the car, opened the passenger side door, He helped me get out of the passenger side of the car, he closed the door behind me, I could hear a sound of an ocean wave, he took me by the hand, and started leading me on a sidewalk, I could feel a gentle breeze blowing, Until we stopped. 

"All Right you can take off the blindfold now", Adam said as Julia took off the blindfold from her eyes. 

I was surprised to see a Cabana a few feet away from the ocean, I could see a table in the middle of the Cabana, a white table cloth, two chairs were placed on either side of the table, napkin, silverware was on the napkins, plates, two wine glasses, a Wine Bottle was sitting in Ice in a Cooler, There were Tiki Lamps All around the Cabana, I looked at Adam, He looked at me with Love in his eyes and a loving smile on his face. 

"Oh, You Planned This, didn't you?", Julia asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes I Did, I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret from you", Adam answered. 

"Well I like it", Julia said. 

Adam took me by the hand and lead me to my chair, We sat down at the table, and started having the Romantic Dinner, and was drinking the Wine, another hour later Adam took me by the hand again, and walked me to the beach house that he had rented just for the two of us, He lead me up the front porch steps, across the front porch, he opened the front door of the beach house, he lead me inside the beach house, closed the door behind us, he lead me through the foyer, the living room, up the stairs, down the hallway, I saw candles that were placed on either side of the hallway, lighting our way to the master bedroom of the beach house, until he lead me inside the master bedroom of the beach house, He closed the master bedroom door behind us, I looked at him with love in my eyes, he looked at me with love in his eyes, our hearts were beating wildly to each-other, I started slowly unbuttoned his Shirt, While he was still looking at me, he slowly took it off, I was looking at his chest, biceps, and abs, I looked up at him with love and lust in my eyes, he looked at me with love and lust in his eyes, I slowly lean over to him, and started kissing on his lips, while my fingers started lingering on his body, he started putting his arms around me, and started doing the same thing as we slowly moved toward the master bed, He reached over behind my back and pulled the bed covers back, we laid down on on the bed, he put the covers over us, as we continued kissing and moving our hands all over each-other's bodies, We continued doing it for over an hour, until we fell asleep in each-other's arms, I was laying on top of him, with my head on his chest, breathing in his scent on his chest as i was slept, he had his arms around me, cradling me in his arms, his head was on top of my head, a full moon was shining through the master bedroom window, shining down on us, by early next morning Adam took me back to my house, I was thrilled, that i had another romantic dinner and had a One-night-Stand with him too.

The Next Morning, I was having Breakfast, I was thinking about Adam Driver, and wondered if he was thinking about me too, I continued my Normal Routine, doing my household Chores and Running Errands, That Evening, I had just got done eating Dinner, I had Just got done washing the dishes in the Kitchen Sink, and was cleaning up the kitchen sink, When I heard a knock on the closed, locked front door of the house, I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room, through the living room, Into the Foyer, I saw a note that was folded up, it had been shoved underneath the closed, locked front door, I picked it up, unfold and opened the Note, I was surprise to find out that it was From Adam, I started Reading The Note. 

"meet me at the beach, i have something to tell you", The note said. 

I decided to go to the beach, about an hour later I arrived at the beach, I parked my car in the parking lot stall of the beach, turned it off, got out of the driver side of the car, walked around the front of the car, I walked down the steps that lead down to the beach, I saw Adam Driver, he was standing on the beach looking out at the ocean, a Gentle Breeze was blowing his Black hair in the wind, Until he turned around and saw me looking at him as i walked toward him, He was smiling his special smile at me, as he looked at me with love in his eyes, I was smiling at him with love in my eyes as i stood in front of him, we was holding each-other's hands, until I broke the Silence between us. 

"So, what is it you want to tell me?", Julia asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Well, ever since I first met you, I just Knew that you were the one for me, You were so beautiful, every-time that we're apart from each-other, I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were in my mind all the time, I want to be with you all the time and forever", Adam answered as he looked at her with love in his eyes.

Adam got down on one knee, he took out a square shaped box, He opened the square shaped box, inside the square shaped box there was a Diamond Ring, He looked at me with love in his eyes. 

"Julia Parker, Will You Marry Me?", Adam asked as the sun was coming down to the ocean. 

"Oh Yes, Adam, Yes", Julia answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

Adam's smile was bigger, he put the engagement ring on my middle finger, He lifted me up in his loving arms, we started kissing each-other on each-other's lips, as the sun was setting beside us,

He Lifted me up and spin me around, while i was holding on to his neck, another hour later we started planning the wedding, we decided to do it by The Justice Of the Peace, and have a quiet wedding reception, just me and him.


	2. Becoming Mrs. Adam Driver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Still Don't Own Any Of The Names, @ Copy-write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is About Julia's Married Life.

_Well, As You Can Tell, Adam and I had Just Got Married, I am now Mrs. Julia Driver, It was a Great Wedding, Adam found a Justice of the Peace, and we were married in the Justice Of The Peace's Office, another hour later we had a Quiet wedding Reception, Then at Night we had one great wedding night, i'm not going to say what happened, because I know the old saying, Kiss 'n' Tell, Now We've just moved into a nice house in a quiet neighborhood, also Adam has decided to retire from Movie Acting, just for now, I was standing out on the balcony of our master bedroom, and was seeing him telling the movers where to put the furniture at, until he looked up and saw me looking at him, He smiled and waved at me, I smiled and waved back, he continued what he was doing, I Continued Looking at the View,_

Another hour later I was looking at the view, not knowing that My Husband Adam was sneaking up behind me on the balcony, He put His Loving Arms Around Me, and started kissing behind my neck, I Looked at him with love in my eyes. 

"A Penny for your thoughts?", Adam asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh I was just taking in the view", Julia answered. 

We went back inside, we started doing our normal routines, Adam was in his study planning on something secretive, without me knowing about it,

While I was doing the Household Chores around the house, that evening I was cooking dinner, While Adam was sitting in the living room watching TV, i was thinking about having a baby, we haven't even talked about having and raising children, so I decided to tell him about it, another hour later we were sitting at the dinner table, prayer was said, I decided that it was time to ask him a question. 

"Adam, I've been thinking, how about if we start having a Baby", Julia said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh Yes, We've been talking about Children, I think it's the right time", Adam replied as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

They continued eating dinner, another hour later, they were doing the dishes, they watched some TV, brushed their teeth, they went inside the master bedroom, Adam closed the master bedroom door behind them, The Next Morning, Julia was laying in bed, she yawned, stretched, open her eyes, she looked around, but couldn't find her husband anywhere, until she heard footsteps coming, she looked and saw Adam driver walking in with a tray that had some Breakfast on it.

"Good-Morning, Julia", Adam said with a big smile on his face. 

"Good-Morning", Julia replied as Adam put the tray above Julia's lap.

I was stunned when Adam had made Breakfast In Bed Just for Me, I started eating the Breakfast, another hour later we started doing our morning routines, Adam was still doing something secretive, while I was doing my household chores, I went to do my Errands, I went to the grocery store and bought some groceries, I went to the local drug store, and bought a Pregnancy Test, i had bought about five of them, and they were all Negative, until I got Home, I went to the bathroom, and took the Pregnancy Test, and I was surprised to find out that Positive, I went to the local Clinic, and it was confirmed that I really was Pregnant, I couldn't wait to tell Adam about It, He'll Be So Happy about It, He was going to be a Father. I decided to tell him over Dinner, another hour later we was having Dinner, I decided to tell Adam the good News. 

"Adam, I have something to tell you", Julia said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh, What is it?", Adam asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well, I'm Pregnant", Julia answered as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh Julia, That's Wonderful, You're going to be a Great Mom", Adam said as he put his hand on her hand. 

"And You're going to be a Great Dad", Julia replied as she looked at him with a loving smile on her face.

They continued eating dinner, washed the dishes, watched TV, and went to bed.


End file.
